Our Stories: Remake!
by DebutSangNanasBersaudara
Summary: Nyahaha a SuG -and vikei's- fanfiction /Warning: OOC, OCxTakeru, OCx?/ mind 2 read?


Title: Our Stories: REMAKE!  
Author : Duo mesum ajaib persilangan nanas strawberry /duesh/  
Fandom: SuG (main), visual kei  
Main pairing: OC x Takeru

* * *

Σ (= ° ω ° =;ノ) Enjoy Σ (= ° ω ° =;ノ)

ようこそ!,

Selamat datang di Lollipop Kingdom Gakuen. Sekolah menengah atas ini merupakan salah satu sekolah elit yang dibangun di atas tanah seluas 200 ha. Fasilitas sekolah yang lengkap, asrama, kantin yang selalu memasak makanan enak-enak, membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah favorit murid-murid yang ingin belajar seni.

Di sini yang paling diminati adalah divisi musik. Jelas saja, ilmu musik di sini sangat maju. Sekolah ini berdiri di bawah naungan yayasan pendidikan PSC, perusahaan musik yang band-band'nya merajai blantika musik Jepang. Selain divisi musik, di sini juga ada divisi Tari (klasik dan modern) dan divisi seni rupa. Ketiga divisi memiliki gedung sendiri-sendiri. Tentu saja dengan gaya eropa klasik.

Sistemnya, tiap siswa diperbolehkan mengikuti ketiga divisi sekaligus. Namun tiap kelas yang diambil dilarang keras bertabrakan jadwal satu sama lain. Kreatifitas siswa hampir tidak dibatasi. Siswa bebas memodifikasi seragamnya, tasnya, atau property belajar mengajar mereka. Jadi, jangan heran jika kalian mendapati seragam dengan model aneh-aneh di sekolah ini~

Dan di sinilah cewek 'itu'. Dengan kemeja putih di_cover_ blazer merah marun dari beludru, dan rok hitam kotak-kotak dengan renda hitam diujung, tengah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman kelas. Yup, hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam semester 1 di tahun keduanya. Namanya Erina Alessandra, cewek asal Italia yang mahir bahasa Jepang karena sejak umur sepuluh tahun sudah tinggal di negri Sakura itu.

Ia mendesah pelan. Sudah berkali-kali ia memandangi daftar kelas yang ia masuki tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Dengan ekspresi horror ia mendecih kesal dan meninggalkan papan pengumuman. Hari masih pagi. Saat ini belum banyak siswa yang datang ke kelas. Erina adalah satu dari sekian banyak anak yang memilih untuk tinggal di asrama. Lulus SMP, Eri meninggalkan apato yang selama ini ia tinggali sendiri. Apato mewah yang seharusnya cukup untuknya hidup.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencoba tabah (?) dalam menjalani hidup barunya di kelas 'super' itu. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk sampai di kelasnya yang terpencil. Jadi ia masang headset yang ujungnya menancap mulus di iPod kuning-nya. Benda ajaib mengeluarkan musik yang setia menemaninya.

"Ah… Andaikan saja Ruki-senpai belum lulus.. Pasti aku sudah menggilai dia di sini.." gumamnya lesu.

Ruki adalah salah satu soloist yang bertubuh chubby tapi tidak terlalu mini *dibacok*. Eri sangat suka suara Ruki yang alumni sekolah ini. Tiba-tiba gadis itu kepikiran dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, tepat di kediaman resmi Nakajima, kediaman _Ayah_ dan _Nenek_-nya.

**::Flashback On::**

Erina dengan baju selutut berwarna biru dan luaran putih sedada tengah duduk gelisah. Masalahnya, saat ini ia tengah menghadiri 'rapat' keluarga yang diadakan keluarganya beberapa tahun sekali. Di depanya duduklah wanita tua yang rambutnya sudah memutih. Ia memakai kimono tradisional warna pink gradasi dengan motif ikan mas. Wanita itu menatap tajam Erina yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ayahnya, Shun Nakajima.

"Seperti yang tadi sudah Nenek sampaikan, setelah kelulusanmu nanti sambil kuliah kau akan menjadi istri orang." Ulang wanita tua itu, Shizuka Nakajima.

"Tapi.. Nenek.. Aku ingin fokus kuliah dulu.." balas Erina tak gencar menatap neneknya.

"Ibu… Saya mengerti bahwa Ibu ingin segera mencari penerus anak perusahaan kita, tetapi Erina juga butuh waktu untuk kuliah.. Kurasa ia bisa mencari sendiri calonnya." Ucap Shun membela putri yang paling dicintainya itu. Shizuka menggeleng anggun tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Setelah dua minggu setelah kamu masuk sekolah aku akan mengenalkanmu pada calonmu dan kalian akan bertunangan dalam waktu satu tahun. Pergunakan waktu itu sebebas-bebasnya."

Shizuka pun berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pasangan anak dan ayah itu. Dari awal Shizuka benci sekali dengan anak Shun dari istri pertamanya, Naire Alessandra. Bahkan wanita itu tidak memperbolehkan Eri memiliki bagian nama Nakajima di dalam dirinya. Alasan yang simple dan patut di pertanyakan. Shizuka membenci orang Italia. Perempuan itu bahkan menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaan besar Italy yang menawarkan sejumlah saham miliaran dolar hanya karena trauma masa lalunya.

Ayah Shun dulunya pria baik yang memperhatikan keluarganya. Namun sejak tegoda wanita Italia yang menjadi partner bisnis-nya, ia rela meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang berumur dua belas tahun. Sejak saat itu Shizuka memiliki kebencian tersendiri kepada mereka bangsa yang terkenal dengan makanan pasta-nya.

Shun yang berniat menyembuhkan trauma ibunya, justru memperburuk keadaan dengan menikahi wanita Italy yang satu jurusan dengannya saat kuliah. Ia adalah Naire, wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat mirip dengan Eri. Shizuka menolak habis-habisan pernikahan itu. Menceraikan keduanya, dan menikahkan Shun dengan Hizaki, putri sulung relasinya.

**::Flashback Off**::

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kelas berwarna _cream_ itu. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan diri untuk masuk ke kelas yang akan ia tempati selama dua belas bulan itu. Untuk pelajaran umum (IPA, matematika, Bahasa) setiap siswa wajib mengikuti kelas yang ditentukan. Sementara untuk kelas musik, tari, dan seni, tergantung kemana _sensei_-nya berada.

"Ok, ok, akan kuhadapi ini!" tekadnya.

Ia menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk. Pemandangan kelas itu tidak seperti kelas biasa. Dari rumor yang beredar, gadis itu tidak kaget lagi. Bukan rumor juga ya? Mungkin lebih tepat rahasia umum. Dari kelas satu semester dua, mereka yang bermasalah di pindah ke kelas khusus yang tidak beda jauh dengan kelas ini. Kalau mereka tidak membaik juga kelakuan dan nilainya, terpaksa tahun berikutnya masuk kelas khusus lagi.

Back to setting~ Kelas ini jelas kelas paling berantakan yang pernah ada di deretan sejaran LoliKongdom gakuen. Bangku-bangku yang tertata rapi namun tidak sedikitpun yang luput oleh coretan. Sepertinya hanya meja guru yang masih 'selamat'. Tidak ada yang aneh papan tulis putih yang terpampang lebar. Tapi jelas bingkai jendela, tembok, dan loker itu adalah sesuatu yang wow.

"Heran. Apa karena kelas seni ya, semuanya dicoret-coret?" gumam Eri menggeser dua batang pemukul bisbol dengan kaki kirinya.

Eri berjalan mengitari kelas yang belum ada orangnya sama sekali itu. Menyentuh bangku demi bangku yang dilewatinya, sampai akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan di sebuah bangku di pojok kelas. Tempat yang tepat baginya. Dekat dengan jendelam terang disinari matahari pagi. Oke, oke, _ignore_ kondisi jendela yang sudah tak berkaca itu!

'_Perfect place buat semua musim kecuali winter.'_ batinya.

Setidaknya ada yang bisa merubah mood jeleknya pagi ini. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya yang rindu dengan permukaan kursi. Seperti dugaanya, angin musim semi bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Rambut sebahunya menari-nari lembut. Ia tidak sabar untuk masuk ke kelas seni yang baru, bertemu teman-teman baru, dan menjalani hidup baru.

'**GRAAK**'

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan sosok perempuan berwajah Jepang klasik. Mata sipit, iris hitam kelam, rambut sepekat malam yang menutupi punggungnya bagai tirai drama hidup. Gadis itu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang tergantung di bahunya kebelakang. Menatap Eri dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun, ia duduk dengan anggun tepat di sebelah Erina. Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponsel silver dengan gantungan mameshiba warna hijau. Ia menyentuh layarnya, terdengar bunyi ketikan seperti orang tengah berkirim email.

"O, ohayo." Sapa Eri canggung. Gadis itu menoleh dan memiringkan kepala.

"Ohayo." Balasnya tersenyum penuh arti.

_**Remember the Rain tokiga tomatta mama  
Zutto samenai yume wo miteiru**_

Eri tersentak. Ia baru sadar kalau ponselnya belum ia silent. Membaca nama yang tertera di layar, ia buru-buru meninggalkan kelas, menuju toilet. Gadis 'hitam' yang disapanya tadi hanya tersenyum miring, senyum iblis yang seolah merencanakan sesuatu.

*:..｡o○ ﾟ･:…*

Setelah ponselnya rewel bordering tiga kali, akhirnya Eri sampai di toilet dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi." Ucapnya mengangkat telepon.

"_Ohayo sayaaang~~ Bagaimana hari pertamamu?~_" Sapa riang suara pria paruh baya di seberang sana.

"URUSAI. BISA TIDAK SABAR SEDIKIT?" bentak Eri.

"Btw, Sumpah deh! Apa maksud papa meletakanku di kelas terpencil begitu?! Aku memang tidak tahu siswanya seperti apa tapi melihat dari terasingkannya itu kelas-"

"_Stop stop! Jangan mengomel terus. Salah siapa juga dengan otak jenius begitu kamu melawan nenekmu?_" potong Shun lelah mendengar celotehan Eri yang tak akan berhenti sampai perang dunia ketiga dimulai *lebe*.

"Salah siapa juga menentukan masa depanku. Yang punya hidup 'kan aku, kenapa Nenek ikut-ikutan!" dengusnya kesal.

"_Ahahaha, apa boleh buat sayang… Nenek memang keras orangnya… Kalau kamu tidak menuruti beliau.. yah… salah satunya begini …_"

"Ah, sudahlah. Pa, ada satu anak perempuan di kelas, rambutnya hitam legam, wajah cantiknya mirip Hizaki-san. Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya _somewhere_ gitu. _Any clue mister_?" Tanya Eri dengan nada menginterogasi.

"_A, ah~ Mana papa tahu ya~~ Salah lihat kali!_" elak Shun.

"Nah, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada putrimu yang TER-CIN-TA ini, jangan nangis ya Pa~"

"_C, chotto, Eri -"_

"BYE POPS"

Dan dengan sepatah kata itulah ia mengakhiri telpon absen pagi ala Shun Nakajima. Eri menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia melirik jam tangan kuning dengan motif nanas (?) yang melingkar di pergelangannya yang mungil.

'_Oke fine, masih ada waktu dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk._' Batinnya.

'**CKLEK**'

"EH? Lho…."

'**GRAAKK**'

"Kok…"

'**GRATAK! GRATAK!**'

"DAFUQ!" umpat Eri panik menyadari bahwa kunci toilet macet.

Merutuki perawatan sekolah yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan baik, ia pun mencoba membuka pintu dengan cara yang halus sampai yang kasar. Akhirnya dengan segenap kekuatan ia mendorong dan menarik pintu biang kerok tersebut.

**::Lima belas menit kemudian::**

"EH SIAL! PINTU SIALAAANN! Awas ya! Kulaporin ntar ke Papa!" teriaknya penuh penekanan.

Si pintu tak berdaya (?) akhirnya hanya diam menerima umpatan kesal. Jangan Eri… Jangan salahkan sang pintu… Yang salah engsel sama kenop-nya baby.. Emosi karena bel sudah berbunyi nyaring, dengan modal dengkul berkekuatan 100 tenaga kuda *alay* Eri menendang pintu toilet yang notabene-nya sudah uzur.

'**BRUAAAAKKK**'

"HUWOOORE!" teriaknya sambil melompati pintu naas yang sudah tergeletak lepas dari engselnya di lantai.

Secepatnya gadis yang ternyata brutal itu lari menuju kelas. Baru Eri sadari kalau pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika. Kalau pelajarannya masalah perhitungan seperti itu, artinya dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan bertemu dengan guru narsis bersuara bass, perv asli, bertampang vampire, yang ber-_tag _name Kamijo-sensei. Eri langsung mempercepat larinya, tidak ingin mendapat ocehan yang akan dilontarkan Kamijo nanti.

'_Kalau Kamijo-sensei masuk di hari pertama pelajaran pertama… Berarti beliau bakal jadi wali kelasku?_' batinnya.

Eri yang terburu-buru –ditambah tidak fokus- lupa bahwa berlari di koridor yang memiliki banyak belokan ini akan membahayakan dirinya. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa bertabrakan dengan siswa lain dari arah berlawanan. Tertabrak saja sudah beruntung. Tapi kalau jatuh?.. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau jatuh itu tidak sakit.

"S, Shimatta!" Pekik Eri saat menyadari waktu doa benar-benar mepet.

"!"

"O, oi!"

'**GLODAGH**'

Dengan mulus gadis itu terjatuh setelah menabrak pemuda lain dari arah berlawanan. Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, alhasil ia jatuh dengan posisi menimpa pemuda pirang pucat itu. Eri tidak merasakan sakit –tentu saja karena ia jatuh di atas tubuh manusia-. Tetapi bibirnya terasa hangat, sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang kenyal beraroma mint.

'_Lho? Kok nggak sakit? Kok empuk? Kok.. KOK PONII? Eh salah. KOK ADA MUKA COWOK DI DEPAN GUE?!_' batin Eri berperang mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Bak adegan _kiss _di Shoujo Manga, Eri tidak sengaja mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir pemuda mint itu. Eri bungkam saat mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Mata itu melebar, menampakkan iris _dark-brown_'nya. Gadis itu berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya menjauh. Namun sekujur ototnya terasa kaku dan tidak ingin bergerak. Persendiannya ngilu seolah protes tidak ingin bekerja. Pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut.

"Minggir cebol. Kamu itu berat tahu." Protesnya halus.

'**CTIK**'

Meski dengan nada halus, protesan yang diutarakannya membuat perasaan aneh yang merasuk ke relung hati Eri runtuh sepersekian detik. Seakan muncul perempatan tanda marah di kepala Eri, ia menghentak bangun dengan wajah memerah menahan marah dan malu. Ia melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah pemuda yang tengah bangkit dengan santai.

"AKU NGGAK CEBOL." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Yaudah, bukan cebol tapi CHIBI."

"PENCURI! Itu tadi first kiss-ku!" pekik Eri kesal.

"Huh, udah chibi, berisik lagi."

"…."

Dalam diam Eri mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menonjok pemuda bertampang berandalan namun tampan itu berkali-kali. Tangannya mengepal. Namun kemudian ia menghela nafas berat hasil pertarungan batin dalam dirinya.

"Ehem, Takashima-kun, Alessandra-san. Kupikir ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Tolong kembali ke kelas." Tegur suara nge-bass dari belakang Erina.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati guru dengan rambut pirang ikal itu sudah memakai kacamatanya, bersiap mengajar. Pemuda yang dipanggil Takashima itu mendengus kesal. Acara bolos di hari pertamanya ini runtuh seketika.

"Ah! saya mau ke ruang guru dulu, ada yang tertinggal." Pamit Kamijo berbalik kembali ke arah ruang guru.

｡ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ ﾟ･:,｡ﾟ｡

Begitu sampai , kelas sudah dipenuhi oleh lima orang siswa termasuk si gadis hitam tadi. Ada yang bermain game, mengutak-atik ponsel-nya, bahkan 'sarapan' dengan pocky atau sandwich. Dengan santai pemuda tadi membuka pintu geser kelas, langsung di sambut riuh oleh kawan-kawannya.

"Walah~ Takeru gagal bolos, pulang-pulang bawa cewek!" Sindir Mitsuru bersiul ringan.

"Mitsuru! Jangan menyulut api!" tegur Masato dengan tampang keibuannya menyuapi sepupunya pocky.

"Urusai! Gara-gara Chibi ini nih ngga jadi bolos. Padahal cuacanya bagus dan suasananya mendukung." Jawab Takeru kesal menoyor kepala Eri enteng.

"Chiba chibi kepala lo! Gue bukan chibi, PENCURI!" Balas Eri tidak terima.

"Pen.. curi? Apa yang gue curi dari mahluk chibi kayak elo?"

"Uda lupa ya? Bagus deh! Lupain aja!" dengus Eri berlalu

"Apaan yang gue curi coba? OH gue inget! CIUMAN PERTAMA LO KAN? Sori deh kalo lo ngerasa demikian! Tapi yang tadi itu BUKAN CIUMAN! Lo aja yang nafsu nabrak gue terus ngambil untung nyium bibir gue yang sekseh ini!" cerocos Takeru ikut melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

Erina yang mendengar ocehan tajam Takeru melemparnya dengan buntalan kertas yang ia temukan di bawah bangkunya. Takeru yang tidak terima melempar pensil. Jadilah perang lempar antara barang-barang apapun yang mereka temukan di sekitarnya.

"WOY! Udahan dong! Takeru, turunin itu kucing! Hei, _onna_! Jangan angkat-angkat bangku begitu!" Lerai Chiyu kesal.

Takeru dan Erina yang terengah-engah akhirnya menurunkan barang –dan hewan?-, saling membuang muka. Sementara gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelah Eri hanya diam, tidak bergeming dan masih sibuk dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

'**GRATAK**!'

"Ohayo." Sapa pemuda dengan rambut merah gelap dan seragam serampangan.

"Yuu-kun!" Pekik Shinpei, sepupu Takeru yang berwajah kekanakan.

Shinpei dengan cepat berdiri dari bangkunya. Setengah berlari menghampiri Yuuji yang baru saja menutup pintu. Ia menubruk Yuuji dengan cepat dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi lima centi darinya itu.

"Hei… _easy_.. Aku baru saja datang." Ucap Yuuji tersenyum. Diusapnya kepala Shinpei dengan lembut.

"Kupikir kau bakal bolos." Balas Shinpei mengadahkan kepala.

"EHEM! Kalau mau Yaoi-an di pojok belakang aja sana!" Seru Takeru kesal dengan pandangan penuh aura cinta itu.

"Ehem, kalau iri cari pacar saja sana." Timpal Yuuji dengan nada mengimitasi Takeru.

Eri mengatupkan mulutnya. Pagi ini ia sudah disuguhkan _fanservice_ gratisan dari dua pasangan yaoi yang kelihatannya sangat mesra itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Kamijo datang dengan membawa setumpuk map dengan warna berbeda-beda.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!~" sapanya riang.

"**Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei~**"

"Yosh, selamat datang di kelas kalian yang baru."

"Apaan, tahun ini juga ketemunya sama anak-anak ini doang! Bosen sensei!" protes Yuuji.

"Iya! Masa yang _fresh_ cuma satu anak?" timpal Chiyu menunjuk Eri seenaknya.

Eri yang ditunjuk mendengus kesal. Gadis itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan buku tulisnya yang penuh coretan gambar aneh-aneh.

"SUDAHLAH! Kalian ini! Salah siapa juga masuk kelas yang bermasalah! Untung-untungan Kazamasa dan Amano naik kelas dan masuk kelas 2-3!" sentak Kamijo geram.

Bukannya diam, mereka malah riuh membalas perkataan Kamijo. Tetapi hal ini tidak menjadi masalah bagi guru yang sudah mengajar selama tujuh belas tahun di sini. Murid bermasalah sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Maklum, kaur kesiswaan~

"Cukup-cukup! Kita mulai saja absen-nya." Potong Kamijo membuka map berwarna hijau.

"Ehem… Akaike Mitsuru!"

"Hai."

"Alessandra Erina."

"Hadir!"

"Hayama Shinpei!"

"WATASHI~~"

"Nakajima Akihito?"

"Hm."

Eri memutar kealanya sembilan puluh derajat kearah gadis yang tadi. Dengan pandangan kaget ia menatap intens Akihito. Ia tidak asing dengan nama keluarganya. Sekarang ia jadi penasaran untuk mengecek kanji yang membentuk nama itu.

"Okumura bersaudara?"

"Hadir~"

"Saki Yuuji, Takashima Takeru?"

"Hadir semua sensei!" jawab Yuuji angkat tangan.

Kamijo lantas menutup map birunya dan meletakkanya di loker meja guru. Setelah menyatakan bahwa ia yang akan menjadi wali kelas 2-4 selama setahun ini, Kamijo pun memutuskan satu orang siswanya untuk jadi ketua kelas.

"Nah, berdasarka undian yang tadi saya dapatkan… Maka… Kepada yang terhormat Okumura Chiyu, anda berhak mendapatkan jabatan sebagai ketua kelas!" seru Kamijo mengangkat-angkat kertas 12cm x 5 cm yang bertuliskan nama Chiyu.

Chiyu menganga lebar. Ia tidak menyangka tahun ini PUN ia ketiban sial jadi ketua kelas. Sementara teman-temanya bertepuk tangan mengejek, Chiyu yang pundung maju ke depan kelas menemui Kamijo yang tersenyum puas.

'PUK'

"Selamat berjuang~ Mohon bantuannya! Hohohoho!" ucap Kamijo menepuk bahu Chiyu.

"H, haii…"

..-゚゚· (≧ д ≦) ·゚゚· Tbc Dulu ya Minna~ (ノ◇ ≦)


End file.
